ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Paprika Wasteland
Paprika Wasteland is a place located northwest of Break Wasteland and southwest of West City. It is where the majority of the Saiyan conflict takes place. You may Rp here. Rp Area The Saiyan's Untapped Potential Aaon began to walk throughout the Wastelands , wondering when a certain man's ship would land."Ubu and Shin told me he'd be here.....I wonder what he'll be like...." Aaron sits down, and concentrates on the vibrations in the wind."I wonder if he will show me how to control ki..." He says, somewhat excited. A crash lands nearby causing a small crater. It opens up and pulls himself out of it then cracks his neck. "Dang it, those skeletons were more annoying then I thought... hm?" he looks over and spots a small kid sitting in the wasteland. raises and eyebrow and begins walking towards him. Aaron looks up, as he feels a strong power level. As he stands up, focuses on the man."You must be Kevryn , the one Ubu and Shin told me about...." He says, approaching him. "Oh god they have me babysitting again?" he says as he stands over the boy. He crosses his arms and gives the child a stern look. "So why in the world did the candy monster and dragon boy drop you off here?" he asks. Aaron watches , and after frowning at him, his tail pops out of the back of his pants."That's why." He says, referring to his tail. Kevryn picks up the child by his tail. Aaron suddenly becomes weakened, as the strange man holds him by his tail."L-Let me go...!" protests. He summons all of his strength, and swings up, landing his mouth on the man's hand, biting into it. Kevryn merely looks at the kid and then begins spinning him by his tail. "We're going to have to work on this. This right here is not good." he says as he drops the kid. "So, they brought you to me to learn. What do you want to learn other than endurance?" asks keeping his stern look and crossing his arms. Aaron stands up, and looks at Kevryn ."I want to learn how to control ki, and I want to know more about my heritage..." He says, eyeballing him, with a twinkle of determination. Kevryn nods and sits down cross legged. "Well, your heritage isn't a pretty one, but if you're willing to listen I'll tell you. As for Ki, we need to see how your physical skill works out before we even touch that. Understand?" he asks looking him in the eyes. Aaron sits down with him, copying his position."Yes sir, I'm willing to give everything I've got!" He says, excitedly. "Good." says nodding. "You are from a race of warriors born on a planet called . It was destroyed by the Frost Demon, Frieza and since then we've been a scattered race. Originally there weren't many of us; Raditz, Kakarot, Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Broly, and were the only left in existence other than myself. We hoped more of us lived somewhere in the universe and luckily more have been showing up. You've got alot of untapped potential lying deep within you. As for your training..." Kevryn stops for a second and simply stares at the child. Aaron stares down."Those names.....They sound....They sound familiar...." He says, blinking. He shakes his head."My training? What about it?" He asks . "DODGE!" he shouts punching the kid into a nearby boulder. Aaron makes a whimper noise, as he is hit into the boulder. Standing up, a little groggy, he shakes it off."T-This is gonna take a while...." Kevryn begins Aaron's physical training. While the child wasn't too good in the beginning he shaped up better towards the night and into the next day. It is now roughly just past eight in the morning and Aaron is sitting on a cliff and is at the bottom. "Alright, climb up." he says. Aaron nods, and begins to hop up the mountain. He almost reaches the top, but then begins to fall after losing his footing."Aaaah!" He screams as he falls, but then a look of anger and determination spreads across his face. A ball of white energy appears on his hand, and as he thrusts it downwards, He is propelled by a massive ki wave. The ki disperses, as he lands in front of , panting."H-How was that?" He asks. Kevryn nods and looks towards the bottom of the cliff. "That was your first ki wave but it dispersed pretty easily. Can you fly yet?" he asks. Aaron chuckles."Well, I don't think I would need to climb if I could fly." He continues, to laugh, but then quits."To answer your question, no, I cannot." "It's OK to laugh, kid. I may be strict but I want you to be yourself, most act cold because they believe that's how we need to act. Personally? I'm just a monster." he says before realizes gently pushed him off the cliff with cartoon logic having him float there for a few seconds. Aaron looks down, and then looks back up. There is a faint scream, and then a growl of anger. There is a silence for a couple of seconds, and then the young Saiyan floats back up to the top. He looks at himself, and then smiles at Kevryn with his eyebrows lowered."I'm not going down that easy." He says. Keveryn raises a hand and brings it down swiftly having Aaron flinch but then all he feels is a gentle pat on his head and Kevryn rustle his hair a little. "Good, you've learned to fly. Let's see how long you can stay up there." he says as he retracts his hand and floats up then begins attacking Aaron. Aaron dodges the first couple of hits, but is scraped by a couple as well. He begins setting off his own onslaught, he lets out short bursts of force. Kevryn dodges most with ease until one scratches his face and then he launches a kick to the side of Aaron's head sending him spiraling towards the ground. "Not this time!" Aaron yells, sending another ki wave down into the ground, catching Kevryn off guard. Aaron flies up, and then sends his ki ignited fist into Kevryn's jaw pushing him back. Kevryn regains his balance and uses his built up ki and turns it into a gauntlet around his own fist and swings it at Aaron which explodes upon contact violently. Aaron loses consciousness, and falls to the ground, hitting the mountainside multiple times on the way down. He finally comes to a halt at the bottom, as his living, albeit limp body, flops over. Kevryn rubs his cheek where the kid hit him and chuckles. "Heh, he's got spunk." he says as he lands on the ground and picks the kid up. He flies over to a clear space and blasts a hole in the ground then sets the kid a few feet away from it. "This will be our little campground. At least until his training is complete." Kevryn says as he goes over and sits near a rock waiting for Aaron to wake up. Some time passes, and Aaron eventually wakes up. His groggy eyes open, and he jolts up."Heh, I took a beating from that last blast....Haha, I'll get better." He stands up."I promised myself I would....Now then, where did Mister Kevryn run off to?" He wonders, looking around. Kevryn is sitting patiently a few yards away scanning the boy with his Scouter checking his health. "You need water. There's a stream not too far from here with clean water, go wash up and drink up then return here. Don't mind the hole in the ground I wasn't going to bury you, that's for a fire later tonight." he says with his ever present grimace. Aaron looks to Kevryn, then to the hole. He shivers, and begins to walk to the stream. He returns clean, and refreshed."So what's next?" He asks, stretching out. "Well, I'm going to keep working on your physical strength. There's a large boulder nearby, go lift it over your head and hold it there. This will test your endurance." he says pointing to the huge house sized boulder. Aaron nods, and walks over to the boulder. Aaron gets beneath it, and lifts it up, struggling a tiny bit. He gets it above his head, and holds his there, his arms slightly shaking. Kevryn nods and stands up. "Good, now hold it there for three hours. I'll be back to see your progress." he says taking off towards the city. Aaron sighs loudly, charging up his energy to keep the rock in place. After the time is up, Aaron can feel the boulder lifting upwards. Behind him stands Kevryn lifting the boulder over his head with one hand. "So you've managed, wonderful. How do you feel?" he asks tossing the boulder to the side and off into the distance. Aaron walks out from under it, his arms are limp."my....MY ARMS....They were number after the first 20 minutes!....Then, the pins and needles came....AGH....." He says, as he tries to regain composure. "MY FREAKING ARMS ARE GONNA FALL OFF" He yells, his aura flaring up, and his hair flowing up. Another crater appears under him, as his anger raises. He calms down, and sits down. Kevryn smiles and chuckles a little. "Good, you're learning. Everything I'm doing is making you stronger little by little. One day you'll challenge me to a real fight and we'll see how that goes. For now, I'm going to teach you about energy and Ki." he says folding his arms. Aaron quickly hops up."Really?! Awesome! This is what I've been waiting for!" He says, excitedly. Kevryn points behind the boy to a huge field of glowing green ki energy in the shape of spheres scattered in random locations. "That is out battlefield. To access Ki you need to feel the energy deep within you and create a flow and allow that flow to exit your body in the form of a Ki blast with the intention of harming or disabling someone. The more you master the easier it will become." Kevryn flies into the air and lets off a spiraling Ki ball against the ground knocking Aaron inside of the spherical ki minefield. "Each of those ki spheres hold enough power to take down solid steel buildings. This will also be where you learn to dodge, finally." he says firing small Ki waves at the boy. Aaron begins to dodge the ki waves, in fear."How does this teach me to control ki?!" He asks."When you said "feel it deep inside me" it thought you meant spiritually, NOT SHOOTING ME IN THE STOMACH!" "Hey, fear got you to fire your first Ki wave so lets see if it can fire another or two." he states rounding a ki blast behind Aaron and hitting one of the spheres and having it explode. Aaron screams, as he jumps around, evading some explosions, before he comes face to face with an orb. Time seems to slow down as Aaron watches it come closer to his face. Aaron's aura sparks for a split second, before a scream erupts from him, and a powerful explosive wave erupts around him, making 7 of them explode, without Aaron getting hurt. Aaron lands on the ground, looking at the abundance of energy balls. He looks up at Kevryn, breathing heavily, and scrapes on him, dirty."Come on then....GIVE ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" He yells, getting into a stance. Kevryn nods and rushes forward beginning to punch and kick at Aaron getting into a combat battle with him and then leaps back firing an energy wave. "Come on, release everything you've got!" he shouts. Aaron blocks the punches and kicks, and then when the energy wave comes, he after images around it, and appears under Kevryn, kicking him under the jaw upwards, before firing a volley of ki balls, before firing at him with a wave. When the smoke clears Kevryn can be seen smiling and holding a hand out with a fiery charged ki blast. "You're doing good, kid. Put some more effort into it and maybe next time I'll feel it!" he shouts firing the Riot Javelin at him. When it misses it strikes the ground causing a white out for a second and all that's left in its wake is a crater. "NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN NO MATTER HOW WEAK YOUR OPPONENT SEEMS!" Aaron yells as he comes down on top of Kevryn, a massive orb of Ki in hand."BOMBER DX" He yells, thrusting his palm forward, letting the orb make contact onto his teacher and exploding in a flurry of blue energy. Kevryn's hand reaches through the blast and he drops swiftly and plants Aaron into the ground. Kevryn's armor is physically damaged from the blast and he laughs from the power he just felt strike him. "You're getting stronger, wonderful. I never let down my guard, so you're in for a rough time outwitting me there." he says smiling and chuckling. Aaron breathes, and then chuckles."You've got me there...." He stands up, brushing some dirt off of him. Kevryn looks over to the evening sun, with the time being nearly five o'clock he turns and begins walking towards the small hole he dug and catches a falling bag. "I grabbed some barbecue supplies if you're hungry. If we keep going like this I'll kill you, no doubts about that." he says sitting and prepping a fire ring talking about death as if it's just another event. Aaron chuckles."Well, even if I do die....There will be something exciting for me in the Otherworld, right...?" He asks, unsure. "Unless you prefer yellow clouds as far as the eye can that taste horrible then no, nothing awaits you there." he says finishing making the fire pit and taking out some hot dogs. Aaron smiles."My Dad told me about a myth, it says that there is a Planet at the end of a place called Snake Way....Maybe it's just a myth and nothing more..." He says, looking down. "That's not a myth but it's a place you don't need to go looking for." Kevryn says fixing the fire. "That's North Kai's place, he prefers the title "King Kai" even though the Supreme Kais outrank him." Kevryn states laying the hot dogs on a griller. Aaron raises an eyebrow."Oh? Why not?" He wonders. "He's an annoying oaf." Kevryn says outright. "Who?" He asks, gaining curiosity. Kevryn knocks the boy on the back of the head. "You weren't listening at all earlier were you?" Aaron laughs."Sorry, sorry! I seem a little out of it because I've been kicked around all day, and it's gotten to my head a tiny bit." He says while chuckling. Kevryn points out the cooked food and leaves it to the boy as he stands up and begins walking off as the sun is setting. Aaron waves as Kevryn leaves, and then begins to eat, as the night comes. Aaron finds a comfortable spot to lay down, and drifts off to sleep as his wounds begin to heal, and his power increases. The wasteland wanderer Bastion is sat in front of a rock formation with the sealed excalibur planted in the centre, he seems to meditating or at the very least deep in thought "hmm so my "home" was a dud, and the woman i saw in the other world as my wife tried to kill me..... doing great i think yeah 10/10" Sitting at a pit in the middle of the ground, and a fire lit, a young boy sat, gnawing on a piece of cooked dinosaur tail."Somehow this is better than the hot dogs Kevryn gave me...." He chews."I wonder how Dad is doing...." He gulps."He never did like me staying along for too long. Something about the moon becoming my only friend....Hmm..." He bites into it some more. Looking up at the stars, Aaron smiles."Some day, I'll find you, I promise." Category:Earth Rp Area Category:Earth